


Не пей, братец, в гей-баре...

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tales, Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказка о вреде алкоголя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не пей, братец, в гей-баре...

**1**

Встретились как-то раз старик со старухою. Посмотрели друг на друга и подумали: отчего бы и не воспылать нежными чувствами. Решено-сделано. Поселились они вместе и занялись своими делами. Он курил трубку и смотрел по телевизору хоккейные матчи. Она читала женские журналы и раз в месяц поливала кактусы. Настоящая идиллия. Так бы и дальше жили-были, не тужили, но вдруг в стране ввели налог на бездетность. И пришлось им думать, как его избежать. Думали-думали и утомились. 

— Пойдем-ка полежим, — предложил старик и увлек старуху на перину.   
Отдохнули как следует — через девять месяцев родилась дочка Аленушка. Проблема решилась сама собой, и они было успокоились, как вышел указ о выдаче материнского капитала при рождении второго ребенка. Старик со старухой снова призадумались.

— Лишних денег не бывает, — сказала старуха, и они снова пошли передохнуть.  
Отдохнули пуще прежнего, и на свет появился сын Иванушка, а порванную перину пришлось выкинуть. 

С той поры жизнь старика со старухой невероятно усложнилась. Пришлось им отвлечься от своих хобби и кормить два прожорливых рта. Нелегко было, но они справились. В конце концов, детки выросли до нужных размеров, и настала пора отдохнуть от трудов праведных. Старик со старухой вздохнули с облегчением и для начала вышли на пенсию. Потом дали наказ детям вести себя как следует, быстро собрали нехитрые пожитки, уехали на дачу и занялись натуральным хозяйством. 

**2**

Остались Аленушка да Иванушка одни-одинешеньки в городской квартире со всеми удобствами. И стали думать, что делать дальше. На что кушать и развлекаться, когда родительская кормушка захлопнулась. Аленушка сообразила выйти на улицу, купила газету и прочитала в разделе вакансий, что крупная фирма нуждается в дипломированном специалисте. Она тут же побежала на собеседование, и ее приняли на должность секретаря. Иванушка подошел к решению вопроса намного серьезней. Все думал-думал, из-за большой загруженности мозга лоботрясничал и выпрашивал у сестрицы деньги на карманные расходы. Она сердилась, но до поры до времени не отказывалась спонсировать его. 

И все-таки однажды денежный ручеек иссяк. В одно утро Аленушка как обычно собиралась на работу. Оделась согласно дресс-коду, заколола волосы в пучок, встала перед зеркалом и начала рисовать красоту на лице. Вдруг открылась дверь, и, стуча копытцами, в квартиру важно вошел теленочек.   
— Иванушка, ну сколько можно пить да гулять? — возмутилась Аленушка. — Говорила же тебе: не пей!   
Иванушка низко замычал и склонил голову.   
— Бычара, — раздувая ноздри, крикнула она. — Совсем потерял человеческий облик, скотина!   
Иванушка резво перекувырнулся и оборотился жеребеночком.   
— Коняга, — брезгливо скривилась Аленушка, схватила сумочку, пихнула его локтем в морду и пошла к выходу. — Говорила же тебе: не пей!  
Иванушка снова перекувырнулся и оборотился козленочком.   
— Сестрица, мне бы опохмелиться. Жажда измучила, — жалобно замемекал он.   
— Козлина! — возмутилась Аленушка и стукнула его сумочкой по голове. — Говорила же тебе: не пей?   
— Говорила, — согласился Иванушка, еще раз перекувырнулся и оборотился человеком. Но хитрый маневр не помог протрезветь. — Мне бы промочить горло. Трубы горят.  
— Иди и сам заработай на выпивку, животное. Я тебе больше не помощник, — холодно процедила Аленушка и хлопнула дверью.   
— Ну и сучка, — не остался в долгу он. 

**3**

Оставшись один, Иванушка дополз до ванной комнаты, напился из-под крана и крепко задумался. Похоже, сестрица была предельно серьезна. Придется искать других дойных коров. Он вытащил из помятой куртки телефон и принялся звонить. 

Очень скоро стало ясно, что дело плохо. Друзья жаловались на безденежье и торопливо прощались. Иванушка раздосадованно крякнул и пошел просить денег на опохмел у соседей. И тут не выгорело. Все как один морщились, отворачивались, советовали ему брать пример с сестры и срочно взяться за ум. Мол, хватит шастать по ночным клубам и превращать образцово-показательный дом в скотный двор. В полном отчаянии он выскочил на улицу и увидел трех местных алкашей. Они сидели за столом, играли в домино и, похрюкивая от удовольствия, налегали на разливное пиво. Ну, чисто три спившихся поросенка. 

— Мужики, дайте опохмелиться, — взвыл Иванушка.   
— Самим мало, мажор недоделанный, — сурово заявил сантехник Николай и сделал очередной ход. — Лишние рты нам ни к чему.   
— Жалко что ли? Нацедите хоть пять грамм, — шмыгая носом, заканючил Иванушка.  
— Иди, иди отседова, — жуя воблу, грозно насупился дворник Семен. — Мы соображаем на троих.   
— Ой, жлобы какие! — поняв, что выпить не дадут, Иванушка забыл о вежливости.   
— А вот как въебу тебе! — бывший интеллигент Савва Мефодьевич злобно сверкнул налитыми кровью глазами и замахнулся кулаком.   
После такой культурной угрозы Иванушку как ветром сдуло.

**4**

Ноги сами принесли Иванушку на вокзал, и очухался он в пригородном поезде. И как ему раньше в голову не пришло? Матушка и батюшка — вот кто никогда не откажет в спонсировании! Иванушка прошел в другой конец полупустого вагона, нашел свободную скамейку, скинул куртку, улегся, свернулся калачиком и задремал. Но вдруг грохнула дверь, и он подскочил в испуге. 

—Так, граждане, приготовьте билеты для проверки! — гнусаво прокричал кондуктор, похожий на большого жирного ворона, и грозно сверкнул железной коронкой на переднем зубе.   
Иванушка аккуратно сполз вниз и попытался спрятаться под скамейкой, надеясь, что его не заметят. Однако чуда не произошло.   
— Молодой человек, и где ваш билетик? — его бесцеремонно подергали за штанину.   
Он выполз, лихорадочно думая, как же выкрутиться. Кондуктор протянул руку и нетерпеливо щелкнул пальцами.   
— Ой, болит! — Иванушка скрючился на затоптанном полу.  
— Что случилось? — растерянно спросил кондуктор.  
Вокруг начал собираться любопытный народ и негромко комментировать происходящее. Версии выдвигались разные: от внезапного приступа эпилепсии до жестокого избиения ногами из-за отсутствия билета.   
— Ох-ох-ох, — Иванушка вскочил, согнулся в три погибели и простонал. — Ох, живот! Кажется, я обделался!   
Окружающие отпрянули и разбежались в разные стороны. Он помчался в туалет и запер дверь. 

Когда поезд прибыл на нужную станцию, пришлось протискиваться в маленькое окошко. Иванушка свалился в кусты, порвал джинсы и нацеплял на волосы и одежду репейных колючек. Кое-как выбрался, станцевал ча-ча-ча под громкую матерную ругань кондуктора и, прихрамывая, направился на родительскую дачу. 

**5**

Вот уже больше часа Иванушка брел по лесной тропинке, еле переставляя ноги. Дул легкий ветерок, в воздухе стоял аромат трав и хвои, громко пели птицы. Однако его ничто не радовало. В горле пересохло, и очень хотелось опохмелиться. Да еще солнце припекало голову, и он сдернул бы куртку, чтобы прикрыться. Но со всех сторон вились злобные комары и норовили впиться в любой оголенный участок тела.   
— Кыш, проклятые! — ворчал Иванушка и вяло отмахивался. Но они накидывались снова и снова.   
Силы были уже на исходе, когда в просвете между деревьями появились первые дома. Он вздохнул с облегчением, прибавил шаг и, наконец, побежал. 

На главной улице его встретила свора собак во главе с рыжей одноглазой кошкой. По ее сигналу они оскалились, зарычали и вразнобой залаяли.  
— Ай! — испуганно вскрикнул Иванушка и дыхнул перегаром.   
— Фу, пьянь, — кошка брезгливо сморщила нос, выгнула спину, подняла хвост трубой и дала сигнал отступать.   
— Да можно подумать. Какие мы нежные, — обиженно сказал он и помчался дальше вдоль заборов и калиток. 

**6**

Над родительским домом висел густой столб дыма. Иванушка вздохнул, набрал полные легкие воздуха, зажмурился и мужественно нырнул в серый туман. Когда он, чихая и кашляя, выбрался к крыльцу, то увидел старика. Тот сидел на крыльце, читал прошлогодние номера газеты "Труд" и отчаянно дымил трубкой.   
— Здравствуй, батюшка, — Иванушка решил проявить почтение и поклонился в пояс.   
— А, это ты. Явился — не запылился, — хмуро сказал старик и выпустил изо рта колечко дыма.   
— Зато задымился, — Иванушка потер покрасневшие глаза. — Что-то у вас тут накурено.   
— И чего тебе надо? — поинтересовался старик, снял очки и пристально посмотрел на него.   
— Да вот. Решил проведать вас, батюшка, — не глядя в глаза, заискивающе ответил Иванушка.   
— Понятно, — осуждающе покачал головой старик и сообщил. — Сегодня утром звонила Аленушка.   
Иванушка сердито сдвинул брови и хотел что-то сказать, но ему не дали.   
— Деньги не дам, но тарелку супа налью. Ты вот что, берись-ка за ум и прекращай прогуливать институт. Если выгонят, то загремишь в армию, и там тебе не понравится.  
Иванушка понуро кивал головой, понимая, что спонсорства не будет. Характер у батюшки стальной, и переубедить его не получится. Раз так, значит, надо увидеться с матушкой.   
— А где матушка? — невинно хлопая ресницами, спросил он. — Хочу и с ней поздороваться.   
— На грядках. Возится со своей растительностью, но даже не вздумай у нее просить, — старик погрозил пальцем и углубился в изучение очередной передовицы. 

Старуха стояла на пригорке и поливала из шланга плантации цветущих кактусов. Увидев Иванушку, она развернулась, всплеснула руками и окатила его водой с ног до головы.   
— Боже мой, сыночек! Как же это я! Ох, безрукая!  
— Ничего страшного, — пробормотал Иванушка и громко чихнул.   
— Как это ничего? Ну-ка, пошли переодеваться, пока не продуло, — приказала старуха, отключила воду и повела его в дом.  
Там она велела ему раздеться, завернула в простынь, усадила за стол, налила овощного супа, а сама начала копаться в старом деревянном сундуке.   
— Прости, сыночек, но на твой размер подходит только это, — старуха бросила на лавку старые дедовские галифе времен гражданской войны. Порылась еще и выудила стоптанные штиблеты. — И дам тебе свою кофту с желтыми розочками. Она растянулась после стирки, как раз на тебя налезет.   
Иванушка подавился куском черного хлеба и пять минут не мог прокашляться.   
— Матушка, может, я не буду переодеваться? Лето на дворе, не замерзну.   
— Нет уж, — строго промолвила старуха. — К вечеру небось похолодает, продрогнешь, пока до дому доберешься. А так скромненько, но сухо. Давай одевайся. И вот еще, — она полезла за пазуху и вытащила сложенную вчетверо сиреневую бумажку. — Держи, но отцу не показывай.   
— Спасибо, матушка! — обрадованный Иванушка крепко обнял и расцеловал ее.

**7**

Обратно Иванушка добрался почти без приключений. Нет, конечно, люди косились подозрительно, а кое-кто даже недвусмысленно вертел пальцем у виска. Зато сердце грели пятьсот рублей, подаренных матушкой. Прямо со станции он бросился на поиски какого-нибудь бара, чтобы промочить горло. В узком переулке наткнулся на неприметную дверь, прочитал на вывеске светящуюся надпись "Мармеладный заяц" и решил зайти. На входе стоял здоровый лысый охранник.   
— Куда? — тонким голосом, совершенно не вязавшимся с грозным обликом, спросил он.   
— Туда, — Иванушка указал пальцем вперед.   
— О, до чего же оригинальная трактовка, смешение стилей, эклектика, — разглядывая его одежду, оценил тот. — Глоток свежего воздуха! Фантастика! Смело и по-новаторски! Новенький? В первый раз?   
— На все отвечаю да-да-да-да! — нетерпеливо подпрыгивая на месте, выпалил Иванушка. — Так пропустите?   
— Иди, малыш, — освободил дорогу охранник. — Меня зовут Мотя, — крикнул он вслед.  
— Очень приятно, а я Ваня, — не оборачиваясь, ответил он и шагнул в полутьму бара.   
— Надо же, какая куколка, — вздохнул охранник и прислонился к стене в ожидании новых клиентов. 

Держа в пальцах купюру, Иванушка плюхнулся на высокий стул.   
— Чего-нибудь покрепче, и побыстрее, — он выразительно повертел в воздухе рукой и закончил. — На ваш выбор.   
Бармен с красно-синим ирокезом на голове понимающе кивнул и потянулся за бутылкой текилы.   
— Коленька, налей мальчику за мой счет, а мне как всегда, — раздалось из-за спины.   
Иванушка резко обернулся. На соседнем стуле устроился импозантный мужчина в джинсах и кожаной куртке. Бросил на стойку пачку "Беломора", вытащил папиросу, сунул в зубы, прикурил от зажигалки, услужливо протянутой барменом, сделал затяжку, выдохнул дым, поскреб щетину на подбородке и посмотрел на Иванушку. Тот покраснел от смущения, схватил стакан и выпил текилу.   
— Коленька, повтори, — приказал мужчина и протянул руку. — Борис.   
— Иванушка.  
— А не пойти ли нам, Иванушка, вон туда, — Борис указал на свободный столик в глубине бара. — Выпивка за мой счет.  
— Давайте, — согласился Иванушка, радуясь, что повезло нарваться на щедрого придурка.   
И стали они пить, гулять и веселиться. 

— А не поехать ли нам, Иванушка, ко мне? — поинтересовался в разгар вечера Борис. — Там и продолжим приятное знакомство.   
— Девочки будут? — Иванушка поднял тяжелую голову со стола и уронил обратно. — Девочек хочу, — заплетающимся языком пробормотал он, укладываясь поудобнее.   
— Одна девочка точно будет, — ответил Борис и ласково потрепал его по голове.   
— Я согласен, — буркнул Иванушка и закрыл глаза. 

**8**

В свое жилище Борис занес его на руках и уложил на огромную кровать, покрытую овечьими шкурами. Они снова начали пить. Иванушка еще больше опьянел и все чаще поглядывал в сторону подушек, лежавших в изголовье.   
— Сейчас будем пить на брудершафт, — весело сказал Борис и протянул очередной бокал с ромом.   
— Может, не надо? — борясь с приступом тошноты, спросил Иванушка.   
— Надо, — не согласился Борис, и под его тяжелым взглядом пришлось выпить.   
Тут в глазах у Иванушки помутилось, в голове застучали молоточки, по позвоночнику пробежал электрический разряд, он упал на четвереньки, взвизгнул и оборотился. 

— Вот это да, — восхищенно прорычал Борис. — Поросят у меня еще не было.   
Иванушка поднял голову, увидел огромного черного волка с горящими глазами, оскаленной пастью и вздыбленной шерстью, ужаснулся и жалобно захрюкал.   
— Не ешь меня, пожалуйста! Хрю-хрю-хрю!  
— Зачем мне тебя есть? — клацнув острыми зубами, удивился волк, запрыгнул на кровать и повалил его на спину. — Вообще-то, я вегетарианец.  
— Тогда, что ты со мной сделаешь? — нервно подергивая левым ушком, поинтересовался поросенок.   
— Выебу, конечно же, — протяжно провыл волк, развел его ножки в разные стороны, с громким урчанием вылизал розовую дырочку, не обращая внимания на пронзительный визг, пропихнул внутрь острый коготь и начал растягивать.   
— Ой-ой-ой! Больно мне, больно! — хрюкал поросенок.   
Из пасти волка капала слюна прямо в раскрытую дырочку. Он пропихнул второй коготь, затем третий, потом всю лапу целиком и продолжил расширять вход для члена. Поросенок вопил как резаный, бессильно раскинув ножки. Наконец, волк вытащил когти, полюбовался зрелищем, помахал хвостом для вентиляции и приступил к главному.   
— Ай-ай-ай! Хрю-хрю-хрю! — чувствуя, как его раздирает на части огромный член, пронзительно визжал поросенок. — Не надо!  
— Как это не надо? — рычал волк, без жалости вбивался в беззащитную дырочку, шлепал волосатыми яйцами по складочкам и царапал когтями розовый хвостик. — Зачем же ты, блядь такая, в гей-бар приперся и пошел со мной за отдельный столик?   
— Уй-уй-уй! Я не знал, я просто выпить хотел!   
— Выпил? Теперь ебись! Все по-взрослому! — волк завыл, вцепился зубами в розовое ушко, затрясся всем телом, кончил и без сил повалился на поросенка. — Что за свинство? Надо было предупреждать, что ты еще девственник, — возмутился он и громко зевнул.   
— Это насилие. Я в полицию пойду! — нерешительно пискнул поросенок. Лежать, в сцепке было очень неудобно. Раздувшийся узел на волчьем члене распирал задницу и бешено пульсировал.   
— Только попробуй что-нибудь вякнуть, отгрызу хвостик и выебу насухую, — пригрозил волк, улегся на нем поудобнее и захрапел. 

**9**

Наутро у Иванушки раскалывалась голова, ныла спина и саднила задница. Он решил, что может позволить себе расстроиться и горько заплакал.   
— Ну-ну, — Борис грубовато похлопал его по заднице и вручил таблетку аспирина и стакан воды. — У всех случается ебля по пьянке. Прими душ, и сразу полегчает.   
— Я не гей! — всхлипнул Иванушка, сполз с кровати и побрел в ванную комнату.   
— Конечно, нет, — согласился Борис. — Ты просто пьяница и халявщик.  
Иванушка возмущенно фыркнул и хлопнул дверью. 

Потом они пили чай с зверобоем, знакомились заново и так увлеклись, что снова оказались в постели и поебались уже по-человечески.   
— У тебя не такой уж и большой, — укладываясь на волосатую грудь, заметил Иванушка.   
— Нет, просто твоя дырка намного больше, ебать удобнее, — тиская его задницу, возразил Борис. — Зато поросенком ты орешь намного громче. Мне понравилось.   
— Еще я могу оборачиваться теленком, жеребенком и козленком, — признался польщенный Иванушка.   
— Ого! Так ты оборотень-универсал. А котенком умеешь?   
— Не случалось, — задумался Иванушка и почесал нос. — Надо поэкспериментировать с пойлом.   
— Всегда мечтал выебать кота, — сообщил Борис и предложил. — Переезжай ко мне, будешь как сыр в масле кататься.   
Тут Иванушка начал ломаться, набивать себе цену, и пришлось выебать его снова. И еще раз. И еще пару раз, пока он не согласился. 

**10**

И отправился Иванушка домой, чтобы забрать все самое ценное и навсегда порвать с прошлой жизнью. 

— Скотина! — закричала Аленушка, увидев его в сопровождении криминального авторитета Борьки Хвоста, известного своей звериной жестокостью и нетрадиционной ориентацией. — Говорила же тебе — не пей!   
— Ну, говорила, — холодно сказал Иванушка и начал кидать в сумку трусы и порножурналы.   
— Ты что, в гей-баре нажрался? — Аленушка метнула гневный взгляд в сторону Бориса, флегматично рассматривающего остро заточенные ногти.   
— Вроде того, — Иванушка вскинул сумку на плечо и пошел на выход. — Прощай, сестрица.  
— Ты понимаешь, что гей — это навсегда? Оборотиться в натурала у тебя не получится.   
— Понимаю, но меня очень мучила жажда, а ты зажала на опохмел, — пожал плечами Иванушка, подошел к Борису и страстно поцеловал его. — Пусть я гей. Зато теперь у меня есть спонсор, и не надо горбатиться на постылой работе и зарабатывать на развлечения. И у тебя больше просить не придется.   
Он послал Аленушке воздушный поцелуй и вышел прочь.   
— Привет семье, — мрачно рыкнул Борис, взмахнул хвостом и умчался следом. 

Аленушка побежала на кухню, достала бутылку водки, и спустя четыре рюмки без закуски тоже решила податься в оборотни.


End file.
